Jealousy
by Kanra-Kaoru
Summary: It was their first anniversary together and he couldn't spend it with her like he wanted to. Although he knew she would spend it with a friend since he couldn't be there, it still bothers him and he doesn't know why...
1. Chapter 1

**Naoto-Hika:** Hello Everyone! :)

This is a Disclaimer that Hope wants to tell everyone, right?

**Hope:**...Um sure. *clears throat* This is a disclaimer. This person here, *points to Naoto-Hika* does not own Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, and the Characters.

* * *

The young prince was at a ball. God knew just how much he hated it. He managed to get away from everyone. He headed outside to the gazebos. He looked up at the sky as he put his arm on the wood. His lips were parted from each other as if he was trying to say something but nothing seemed to come out. He sighed and looked down at the ground. His mind filled with thoughts of her and him.

"_Why did I have to get stuck here? I'm suppose to be with her, not him. It's our one year anniversary together. I was suppose to ask her today,"_ those thoughts of his was soon interrupted by a voice he knew way to well.

"Noctis, buddy," the voice said. Noctis looked back at his three friends. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hey guys," he said. Laris waved trying to stay quite. Marcus looked over at the blond hair friend with a smirk. Noctis blinked and looked over at Marcus, the man with a scar, and Quinn, the man with glasses, confused.

"We made a bet that Laris can't stay quite for the rest of the night," Quinn said as he fixed his glasses. Laris opened his mouth to protest but with a glare from Marcus, he stayed quite. Noctis chuckled as he watched his blond hair friend.

"So you two finally found a way to shut him up, impressive," he said while receiving a glare from Laris. The other two men nodded proudly.

"So, why are you out here?" Marcus asked. "Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend?" Noctis sighed as he looked back at the door to the ballroom.

"Don't worry about them; we can handle it, right Laris?" Quinn smirked while turning to his friend. Laris once again opened his mouth but shut it quickly while glaring at Quinn in disgust. The three men laughed at this.

Noctis smiled as he soon realize that the three of them were now looking at him again. He shook his head. He couldn't leave his guest to his friends. That wouldn't be right, would it?

"Will you get going already!? Jeez, We said we'll take care of it, didn't we!?" Laris voice became loud and annoyed. He received surprise looks from his friends. Marcus sighed as he smiled and looked at Noctis.

"He's right you know," Marcus said and Quinn nodded in agreement. Noctis looked at them and nodded. Quinn threw his keys towards the prince. He caught them and headed towards the exit. He stopped and looked back at his friends.

"Thanks guys," he said and walked towards the car.

Laris was receiving glances from Quinn and Marcus now. He looked away annoyed and then back at them.

"What?" he said, breaking the silence in the gazebos. Marcus grinned and placed his arms around Laris' neck. Laris tried to remove his arm but failed horribly.

"Get off of me!" he said quit loudly.

"Not a chance. Now you have to pay up!"

"What? Are you kidding me? I was helping you guys out with the prince. Something with what you two couldn't make him do," Laris said as he felt someone hands go in his pocket to grab his wallet.

"Quinn!!! Give me back my wallet!" Laris said while trying to look over at him. Quinn ignored him and went through the wallet.

"Hm, he only has 15,000 yen…," he said. Marcus blinked and let go of Laris. Laris took this chance to steal his wallet back.

"Give it!" he said while reaching for it. He took the wallet as Quinn finished pulling out the money.

"I guess 7,500 yen each," Marcus said. Quinn nodded and gave him his half.

"_Guess I have to cancel my date tomorrow if I don't find some money soon,"_ he thought to himself. _"Man, I was suppose to win money, not lose it…"_ He sighed as he looked at his empty wallet. _"Next time I won't help them…"_

* * *

Noctis soon reached Lightning's house. He looked at her house to see if any lights were on. He saw a light flicker from the TV. He got out the car and headed towards the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Was he nervous? Why? They have been dating for a year now.

He knocked on the door and then he placed his hands in his pockets. He looked around at the neighborhood as he soon heard the door open. He looked back at the doorway and smiled. There she was, the girl with strawberry pink hair and sky blue eyes. A sliver hair teenage boy appeared from behind her.

Noctis frowned as he saw the boy. It was true; he was spending the day with her since he couldn't. He didn't understand it. Why was he upset with her for spending time with a friend? Lightning noticed the frown on his face and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Noctis is something wrong?" she asked. He blinked as he looked at her. He shook his head as he forced a smile. She returned the smile back. She didn't bother to push the question any further.

"Hey Light, it's getting late. I should probably be heading back home. I don't want my dad to worry about me," Hope said as he looked up at her with a smile. Lightning looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you around Hope," she said with a smile. Hope nodded and left the couple alone. Noctis watched Hope leave until an annoyed voice caught his attention.

"Noctis!" the girl said. Noctis looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you coming in or are you going to stay out there all night?"

"Uh right," he said as he walked inside the house. He looked around the house. It was empty, just like last time he was there. Serah had moved out the house once she was married to Snow. That left Lightning alone. He looked back at her as she closed the door. He smiled as she took his hand and led him to the black couch. They sat down and looked at each other.

"Happy anniversary, Hun," Noctis said as he was kissed by the pink hair girl. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled as he blush a light pink.

"Happy anniversary Noctis."

He nodded and kissed her passionately while pulling her closer.

* * *

Hope was heading home as he bumped into an older woman. He blinked as he looked up at her. The older women looked down at him and blinked as she noticed him.

"Hope!" the older women said.

"Fang!" he said at the same time she said his name. They both smiled. Hope's smiled fade just as fast as it appeared. Fang noticed this and blinked.

"Something the matter?" she asked. Hope shook his head.

"I-it's noting," he said. Fang shook her head, as she now knew something was wrong.

"Is it Lightning again?" she asked as she earned a surprise looked from Hope. How did she know it was about Lightning? He never told anyone except Vanille.

"How did you know?" he asked. Fang grinned.

"I take that as a yes," she said. "Vanille told me. Though I have to say, isn't she too old for you?" Hope looked away as the question came out.

"Age is only a number…I can do a better job then that prince anytime."

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Fang teased. Hope glared at her.

"I'm not jealous!!" he shouted at her. He sighed as he looked down at the ground. Who was he trying to kid? He knew he was jealous of Noctis. He had the girl he wanted, the only girl he ever wanted. "What am I suppose to do? I hate feeling like this…I want to tell her but…"

"Then tell her. You shouldn't have waited this long. The next time you might see her, she might be engage to him," Fang spoke as she smiled slightly. He raised his head a little as the image of Lightning getting married to Noctis played in his head.

"You're right, I'll tell her tomorrow," he said as he forced a smiled and glanced up at Fang.

"Thank you Fang…"

* * *

**Naoto-Hika:** Okay here is the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed.

**Noctis:** Please review for our sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoto-Hika:** Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Today Noctis will be telling the discalimer.

**Noctis:** Naoto, for short, does not own Final Fantasy XIII, Versus, and the characters....Thank goodness for that.

**Naoto-Hika:** Hey! I heard that!

**Noctis: **Good for you.

**Naoto-Hika:** Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After saying goodnight to Fang, Hope reached his house. The image of the two couple getting married continued to play in his head. He opened the door to his house and headed to his room. He dragged his feet and allowed himself to fall on his bed.

He looked at the wall that held his posters of his favorite games, artistes, and shows. He sighed and closed his eyes. _"I can't let her get married to him…I can't,"_ his thoughts faded as sleep took over.

The phone rang throughout the room as the couple slept. A hand hit the night table while looking for the phone. The prince opened his eyes as he looked around. He noticed the ringing was coming from the floor where his pants laid. He sat up on the bed and stretched. He bent down and grabbed his pants. He pulled the phone out and flipped it open. He placed the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" he said in a tire whisper.

"NOCTIS!" a voice yelled on the other side of the phone. Noctis removed the phone from his ear as the person yelled his name. He soon heard a groan from Lightning. He looked over at her as she laid on her back. She gave him a questioning look. The prince shrugged as he placed the phone back against his ear.

"Laris?" he said annoyed.

"Noctis, you have to get over here quick! Marcus is drunk and he's trying to flirt with your guest! How long was the ball thing suppose to last anyway!?"

Noctis sighed as he responded to the question, "It was suppose to be over at 12 am. It's five in the morning."

"Oh...well uh sorry to ruin your night but you have to stop Marcus. Quinn and I can't stop him."

"Fine, I'm on my way," Noctis said and hanged up the phone before Laris could say anything else. He looked back over at Lightning and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Light, I have to get going," he said as he kissed her forehead. Lightning had closed her eyes as she took in his scent.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked. Noctis nodded before he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back while placing her arms around his neck. He pulled away and he slowly removed her arms.

"Hey Light, lets meet up later today. I want to make things up for yesterday."

"Alright, just let me know where you want to meet up and when."

"Around seven o'clock. I'll pick you up; just make sure you wear something fancy."

Lightning raised an eyebrow in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Noctis started to talk again.

"It's a surprise," he said as he stood up from the bed and got dressed. Lightning watched him while he got dressed. She whistled and smirked. He blinked and looked at her. He blushed slightly as he finished getting dressed.

He kissed her on her cheek before he whispered. "Till later, love." Noctis left the room and headed to the car.

Noctis soon reached his castle. He quickly headed for the ballroom where the guest should have been. The prince blinked as he only saw his friends sleeping. Laris slept on the floor as he held money in his hand. Marcus was sitting at a table with his head on the table. As for Quinn, he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Noctis couldn't believe what he was seeing. Laris woke him up because Marcus was suppose to be flirting with guest that should have left five hours ago. His eyebrows twitched as he soon heard footsteps walk inside the room. He turned around to see the person.

"Stella…?" he whispered her name. Stella smiled as she stopped in front of him. She wore a white short dress that showed her legs.

"Hey Prince," she said. Noctis grunted as he stared at her. He couldn't believe it. Why was she here and at this time of day?

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. Stella smirked as she walked past him. She turned back to him and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked. Noctis didn't answer. What was he suppose to say? The last time he saw her things didn't go so well between them. She placed her hand out towards him.

"Ok, how about a dance then?"

"Why are you here Stella?" he asked again.

"I came to see you, of course. Now, how about that dance?"

"Fine one dance and then leave," he said as he took her hand. Stella smiled as she turned the music on with the remote she held in her left hand.

Hope woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes as the sun shined in his face. He sat up on the bed and looked around. After a few seconds, he let himself fall back on the bed. His thoughts were on last night's conversation with Fang. Today will be the day he told Lightning how he felt no matter what.

Hope stood up from his bed and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes, a black shirt and green capri pants. He headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Throughout his shower, his mind was only on one thing, how was he going to tell Lightning he loved her. He never confessed to a girl he liked before, this was going to be his frist.

After countless minutes in the bathroom, he walked to his room and started to fix his hair. Hope looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was a knock on his door. Hope looked at his bedroom door and walked towards it. He cracked it open as he saw his father.

"Dad?" he said with a slight smile. After Hope's mom had passed away, his father and him started to talk a little more to each other. Of course, he never told his father about his feeling for a certain girl.

"Hope, you have a guest down stairs," his father said with a smile. Hope blinked as he wondered who would come to his house this early. He nodded and walked out his room. He headed down the steps to see a familiar face. He smiled as he saw a girl with light red hair in pigtails.

"Vanille!" he called out her name as he reached where she was standing.

"Morning Hope!" she said cheerfully. The young boy nodded.

"Yeah, morning, Vanille," he said. "So what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Fang told me that you were going to tell Lightning today, is it true!?" she asked as she took both his hands in hers. Hope blinked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to try at least," he said as his voice started to fade. How did someone tell a girl they like how they feel? Vanille noticed the tone in his voice and frowned.

"If you keep that attitude you won't get the girl," she said teasingly. "You have to think positive. Tell yourself you'll get the girl no matter what!"

Hope blinked and started to chuckle. "Yeah!"

After Noctis and Stella finished dancing, she headed back to her kingdom. Once she was gone, he sighed and looked back at his sleeping friends. He walked over to Laris and grabbed the money he held.

Laris jumped up from where he slept. Noctis blinked as he watched his blond hair friend. He smirked as Laris looked up at him. He smiled nervously.

"Um, hey Noct! When did you get here?" Laris asked as he stood up. Noctis smacked him with his money.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"What happened here?"

"Nothing happened. Everyone left at twelve in the morning," Laris said while stretching. He looked at the money Noctis had smacked him with, "You know that's mines right?"

The prince looked at the money and shrugged, as he answered, "Not anymore it isn't. This is for waking me up at five in the morning." He started to walk away.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me! I won that honestly!" Laris said as he followed his friend.

"_If I don't think of something soon, I'll defiantly have to cancel our date. Oh come on, Laris think of something!" _he yelled to himself. "I need that money. I have a date tonight and Marcus and Quinn took the other money I had saved. I can't cancel on her again! Please, prince!!"he plead.

Noctis rolled his eyes, handed him the money, and headed to his room.

Laris watched as the prince left the room after handing him the money. He sighed, as he knew something was up. He decided to follow him to his room.

"So what did you two do?" he asked with a huge smile. Noctis looked back at his friend as he continued to walk.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied. He opened the door to his room and walked inside. Laris followed him in.

"Well did you ask her?" he asked as he sat down on the king size bed. Noctis blushed a light pink while looking away. This earned a grin from Laris.

"I didn't get a chance to," he replied. "I couldn't take her anywhere since it was already late." Laris grin turned upside down.

"You have to be kidding me…when do you plan to ask her?"

"Tonight, around eight o'clock. I'm taking her out to dinner and then I'll ask once we're finished."

"I hope everything goes fine."

"Yeah…me too."

"I like you!!!" Hope said quite loudly, turning red. The girl with light red hair started to giggle. She shook her head.

"That wasn't so bad but you might want to lower your voice a little," she said as she smiled. "At least you said it without sounding nervous. Hope sighed as he smiled and nodded while looking at his friend.

As the day went by, Hope and Vanille practiced his confession. Vanille did her best to act like Lightning while Hope tried to imagine Vanille as Lightning. He wanted to get this right. He wanted her to know just how much he cared for her and how much he wanted her. Every time things didn't seem to go well, he would remind himself of the conversation with Fang. He couldn't lose Lightning to him. He believed he could do a better job then Noctis, and he was going to prove it no matter what.

"Okay, let's go again," the cheerful girl, said. Hope nodded as he started over again.

"Lightning?" he said. Vanille looked over at him with a slight smile.

"Yes Hope?" she asked while trying to keep the serious tone Lightning always used.

"I like you Light…I…I want you to be my girl!" Hope said. His voice sound serious as he stared into Vanille's eyes. Vanille blinked a few time before smiling at him.

"That was great, Hope!" she said. Hope blushed as he smiled.

"You really think so?" he asked. Vanille nodded.

"Yup you're ready to ask her."

"Let's go see Lightning," he said happily.

The clock had hit seven o'clock when Noctis had pulled up to Lightning's house. He looked over at her door as he remembered the conversation he had with Laris.

"_Noctis, how are you going to ask her?" Laris asked. Noctis looked at him as he laid on his bed. _

"_I'm not sure yet, I'm guessing after we eat, I'll ask her," he replied while looking back at the ceiling. Laris raised his eyebrow as he watched his friend. _

"_You have to be kidding me! You better think of something better to do or you'll get a 'No' from her," Laris said. Marcus and Quinn walked in the room shortly after. Laris and Noctis looked over at them._

"_Hey guys," Laris said before turning back to face Noctis. _

"_Morning," they said after one another. Noctis sighed as he started to think of what to do. Marcus looked over at the prince._

"_What are you thinking about?" Marcus asked. Laris looked over at Marcus._

"_He's thinking of a better way to ask Lightning the question."_

_Quinn and Marcus blinked as they looked at each other. They both looked back Noctis._

"_You still haven't asked her ?!" Marcus and Quinn asked quite loudly._

Noctis sighed and headed towards Lightning's door.

* * *

**Naoto-Hika:** Please review for Hope's sake!

**Hope:** O_O for my sake?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naoto-Hika:** Well this is Chapter three! Vanille would like to say the disclaimer.

**Hope:** Before Vanille says the disclaimer, I have something to say. Thank you all for reviewing for my sake!

**Vanille:** She doesn't own Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Versus, and the character! I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Hope and Vanille started to head to Lightning's house. He was going to tell her just how he felt. He started to feel nervous and unsure of him self. He didn't know if he could do it. Could he really tell her how he felt?

"L-lets head back…," Hope started to speak as he looked at the ground. He stopped walking as Vanille looked at him. She tilted her head slight as he started to speak again. "I-I mean, she's probably sleeping…"

Vanille smiled slightly as she shook her head. No way was she going to allow him to retreat with out trying. Plus, she didn't want all that practice to go to waste.

"It's only seven o'clock," she said with a smile. "You'll be fine Hope, I know you will." Hope sighed as he looked up at the light red hair girl.

"_Vanille is with me so I should be fine, right?" _ Hope thought.

"Thank you Vanille," he said with a smile, "for everything." Vanille smiled as she nodded. She took hold of his hand in hers and started to walk again towards Lightning's house. She wasn't going to let him give up so quickly.

* * *

Noctis got out Quinn's car, that he was borrowing, and headed towards the door he was familiar with. He knocked on the door and placed his hand in his pockets. The door opened to reveal a girl in a long pink, sleeveless dress with a cut on the side of her dress that stopped at her thigh. She wore white heels to match her dress.

Noctis eyes shot opened as he stared at the girl in the dress. Lightning clear her throat. She blushed slightly as it didn't work, he was still staring. She punched his arm which he reacted to. He was now blinking and looking at her confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For staring," She replied as she crossed her arm over her chest. "So where are you taking me to?" Noctis grinned as he took her hand in his.

"I thought I told you, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises…"

"I know but you'll enjoy this one. I promise."

Lightning looked at him unconvinced. She sighed slightly and smiled. Nocits returned the smile and led her to his car. He opened the door for. She went into the car and he closed the door. He went around to the diver side to enter.

* * *

Hope and Vanille finally reached Lightning's house at seven-thirty. Hope looked around while Vanille went to knock on the door. He noticed that no lights were on. He glanced back at her as she knocked on the door.

"Vanille, I don't think she's in. All her lights are off," Hope said as he leaned against the wall. The light red hair girl sighed as she started to pout.

"Where could she have gone?" she asked mainly herself. Hope glanced over at her and smiled. He stepped in front of her as he took both her hands into his.

"It's alright; I guess we can try tomorrow. I mean it's not like she's going to get engaged today, right?" he said unsure of himself. It only took a few seconds to minutes to be engaged. Vanille smiled slightly as she looked down at her friend.

"We can wait here till she come home!" she said cheerfully. She wasn't going to let him go home with out him telling Light how he felt. "I can call her and ask her when she's coming home."

Hope blinked as he watched Vanille pull out her phone. Part of him really just wanted to go home and give up while part of him wanted to stay and wait for her to return.

Hope hugged Vanille as he whispered, "Thank you Vanille…" Vanille blinked as she was hugged by Hope. She blushed a light pink as she hugged him back.

"For what?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulder. She pushed him back so that she could see his face. Hope looked at her as he smiled.

"For everything, helping me practice on telling Lightning, walking over here with me, and…not letting me leave…," he said as he adverted his eyes to the ground. Vanille pushed his chin up with her index finger and smiled.

"That's what friends are for!"

Hope nodded in agreement. He was happy he wasn't alone, that Vanille had his back no matter what happened; just like Lightning did when his mother had passed away.

Vanille dialed Lightning's number as she placed the phone against her ear. Hope sat down on the steps to Lightning's door. Vanille looked at him as she heard a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Light!" The cheerful girl said. Hope raised his head to hear what was being said. Vanille sat beside him and put the phone on speaker so that he could hear.

"Hey Vanille," the voice on the other side said. Hope blushed as he knew that voice way to well.

"When are you heading back home?"

"I'm not sure, something wrong?"

"No, no, we're at your house and we're wondering when you are heading back."

"We?"

"Hope and me!"

"I'll call you when I'm almost home. Tell Hope I said hi."

"We'll just wait here till you return. I will tell him you said "hi". Bye bye," Vanille said. She hung up the phone and looked at Hope. Hope smiled as he looked at her.

"So we're waiting are we?" he asked. Vanille smiled and nodded.

"Yup!"

* * *

Noctis reached the restaurant while Lightning was talking on the phone to Vanille. He parked the car and shut it off. He got out the car and headed to the passenger side. He opened the door and put his hand out to help Lightning get out the car.

Lightning took Noctis' hand and got out the car. She smiled as she put the phone away in her purse. Noctis closed the car door and led her to the restaurant called The Tower. Lightning looked at the building while holding his hand. Part of her was excited while the other part of her was nervous. She didn't understand why and really didn't care.

Noctis opened the door for her while he couldn't help but stare at her again. She was always beautiful to him but today she looked so different. He didn't understand it. Was it because she was in a dress, or was it because he never really noticed before?

Noctis looked over at the Greeter. He walked over to him when he noticed Laris and Fang walking towards the exit of the restaurant together. Lightning blinked as she noticed them as well.

"Fang?" she asked.

Fang and Laris looked over at the couple they knew. Laris grinned as he walked over to Noctis while Fang walked over to Lightning. Noctis sighed as he looked over at the Greeter.

"Reservations for two under Noctis Caelum," Noctis said. The Greeter nodded as he looked at his paper for his name. Laris placed his arm around the prince's shoulders with a wide grin.

"Lightning looks cute in a dress," Laris said as he looked over at Fang and Lightning, who were talking. Noctis looked back at Lightning and Fang while ignoring Laris' comment. The Greeter looked at them and started to speak, "Sir, your table isn't ready yet. I'll call you when it's finish."

Noctis nodded as he glanced at the Greeter. He looked at Laris for a quick second before he started to head over to the two girls. Laris followed in step. Noctis wrapped his arms around Lightning's waist. Laris took hold of Fang's hand.

"We have to wait a little while they get the table ready," Noctis said. Lightning looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright," she said.

"Well we should get going then," Fang said. Laris nodded as he walked out the restaurant with Fang. Noctis sighed in relief as he heard his name called. They walked over to the Greeter as a waiter stood beside the greeter.

"He'll show you to your table," the Greeter said. Noctis nodded as Lightning and him followed the waiter to their table. Noctis pulled out Lightning's chair. She sat down and he pushed the chair in a little. He sat down opposite from her.

Lightning and Noctis talked as they ate their food. The two enjoyed the company of being with each other. Noctis paid for the food once they were finish eating, and left. Before he would take her home, he had somewhere he wanted to take her first.

Noctis drove up to a park. It was full of people that were talking and playing around. Once again, Noctis helped Lightning out the car. Lightning looked around as she looked back at Noctis.

"Just for a little while and then I'll take you home," he said with a grin.

"Alright," Lightning said with out bothering to argue with him. He smiled as he led her to where there weren't many people. Noctis stopped walking as he looked at Lightning. She was looking around as they walked until he noticed he had stop. She tilted her head slightly confused and looked around to see why they had stopped walking.

Noctis blushed a deep red as he looked at the ground. He had minutes to do this and he wasn't sure how. Lightning noticed his blush, which confused her even more.

"Hey, Noctis, are you alright? Are you sick or something?" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever…" Noctis blinked as he felt her hand on his forehead.

"N-No, I'm fine Light," he said. He took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee. He took out a small black box from his pocket. He looked up at her blushing even more, if he could turn any redder. Lightning blinked as she blushed while looking at him.

"Uh…Light I love you and I want you to always be with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you want the same, so will you marry me?" he asked while looking straight in her eyes. The tone in his voice was serious and yet gentle. He meant what he was asking of her and he needed to know that she felt the same way; that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Lightning smiled as she started to speak, "Oh, Noctis Lucis Caelum…I will marry you!" She smiled. Noctis opened the small box to reveal a ring with a small white diamond. The ring was a shiny silver. He put the ring on her finger. He stood up from his knees and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back while placing her arms around his neck. Fireworks shot up into the air as they shared the long lasting kiss. Lightning broke the kiss to catch her breath as she looked over at the fireworks. Noctis had turned his eyes to the fireworks as well, while catching his breath.

* * *

Hope yawned as he looked over at Vanille. Vanille was looking around as she had her chin on her hands. She sighed as she looked at Hope.

"What time is it now?" Hope asked as he saw a car pull out in front of the house. Vanille smiled as she looked at the car.

"They're here!" she said cheerful. Hope and Vanille stood up as Noctis and Lightning got out the car. Hope glared at Noctis until he saw the girl in a long pink dress. He blushed as he noticed it was Lightning. Vanille grinned as she stood up and headed over to her.

"You look nice Lightning," Vanille said excitedly. Lightning smiled as she looked at Vanille.

"Thanks Vanille," she said as she looked at the blushing teen. "Hey Hope." Hope blinked as he stood up. He walked over to her.

"Hey Light," he said in return.

"Hope wants to tell you something," Vanille said. Noctis watched the three of them as they talked. He then looked at Hope in wonder of what he had to say to her. Hope blushed as he looked down at the ground.

Hope knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Practicing wasn't like the real thing. It never could be. He noticed Lightning, Vanille, and Noctis were looking at him, waiting for him to speak. As he started to look up at Lightning, he spotted the ring on her finger. He blinked as he felt his heartbreak and his eyes became watery. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, it's nothing…just forget it…," he said while trying to sound normal. "I should get going…" he turned around and started to run. Vanille, Lightning, and Noctis blinked at the running Hope.

"Hope!" Vanille and Lightning shouted his name.

Lightning took her heels off and handed them over to Vanille. She knew if she were going to catch up with Hope, she would have to lose the shoes. Vanille blinked as she took the shoes from Lightning.

"You two stay here, I'm going to see what's wrong," she said annoyed. She started to run after Hope.

"_Dammit Hope,"_ she thought as she kept running, _"why did you run away?"_

_

* * *

_**Naoto-Hika:** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four is on hold. I have to work on two essays for school. Please Review for this chapter for Lightning's sake!!

**Lightning:** ...... Next would probably be for Laris' sake...

**Laris: **I bet she'll get a lot of reviews, too, if it was me.

**Naoto-Hika:**...Well ignoring these two, thanks for reading! X)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naoto-Hika:** I do not owe Final Fantasy XIII, Versus XIII, and the Characters. I am sorry it took me a while to post this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!

**Hope, Lightning, Noctis:**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Hope whipped his eyes as he ran away from his friends. He tried to see where he was going but everything was a blur. His face was red from the tears that fell. He almost tripped until he felt a hand grab his wrist. He blinked as he was pushed against the person. Soon both of his wrists were being held. He struggled to get free. He wasn't sure who it was and didn't want to find out.

"Dammit Hope, stop it!!" the was yelled in his ear ear as the grip on his wrists were tightened. Hope flinched, as he knew that voice way to well. He stopped struggling and he let his head hang.

"Let me go…" he said as the tears came running down his face at top speed. With no movement of the other person letting go, he yelled louder so that they could hear him better. "LET ME GO!!"

"NO!" The voice yelled back at him. "Why did you run away, Hope?" Hope raised his head as he felt the grip on his wrist loosen. He pulled his wrist away from the other person's hand and got loose. Instead of running again he turned around and buried his crying face into the strawberry pink hair chest. He wrapped his arms around her waste so he had something to hold on to.

Lightning blush a slight pink. Usually she would have pushed him away and killed him on the spot but for some reason she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hope…what happened?" she asked concerned. He didn't answer. All she heard were sobs. Hope legs gave out under him. Lucky for him, Lightning was still holding him. She knelt down slowly so that he could sit down. His grip around her waste became tighter.

"W-Why did you say yes?" he asked in between sobs. Lightning looked down at him as his face was still buried in her chest. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Yes to what?" she asked confused.

"To Noctis…" Hope replied. Lightning turned her gaze away from the crying Hope to the ground. She didn't know what he was trying to say.

"_What did I say yes to?"_ she asked herself as she adverted her eyes to her engagement ring. She blinked as she looked back at him.

"Are you talking about the engagement?" she asked. Hope tightened his grip more as he heard the word "engagement". He didn't want to believe it was real, she was going to get married.

"Hope…," before she could say anything else, Hope crashed his lips with hers. Lightning's eyes shot open while turning a bright red. As for Hope, if he was blushing, it didn't show. His face was already red from the tears that came down his face.

* * *

Noctis looked at vanille, who was sitting down on the steps with Lightning's shoes next to her. He was leaning against the car he was borrowing from Quinn. He sighed as helooked at the direction Lightning had run off to. Vanille looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"So, how was your date?" she asked as Noctis looked back at her. He returned the smile with a small one.

"It was great," he said. "How long have you and Hope been waiting out here?"

"Hm," she pulled out her phone to look at the time. "About an hour and a half." She replied. Noctis blinked as he tilted his head.

"He really needed to speak with her. What did he want to tell her?"

"Uh…," Vanille smiled nervously. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. Instead, she would do what she knew how to do best, lie. "He wanted to talk to her about his mother."

Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he run away from her if it was only to talk about his mother?" he asked mainly himself. Vanille heard the question.

"Hmm, maybe the thought of talking about it again was to frightening," she said. Noctis looked around wondering if that was the case. It sounded a good reason but something didn't seem right to him.

"_He looked at her hand before he ran away and blinked. Why would that make him run away from her if he was here to tell her about his mother?"_ He couldn't help but think that Vanille was covering up the real reason and he was going to find out.

"Poor kid, he couldn't tell her how he felt?" Noctis said as he turned to look at Vanille. She opened her eyes wide as she looked over at him.

"H-how did you know?" she asked. Noctis batted his eyes. He figured it out in one try. Vanille covered her mouth. He didn't know till now. He respired as he looked at the ground, he bolded his fist and before he knew it he had started to run in the direction Hope and Lightning ran. Vanille stood up quickly as she followed him. She had to stop him somehow.

* * *

Lightning pulled away from the kiss. Her face was still bright red. She didn't understand what just happened. Everything seemed like a dream. She looked to the ground trying to take everything in. She now understood why he ran away once she made it back home. He had feelings for her.

Hope looked down at her ripped dress as he wiped his eyes. He stared surprisingly before he glanced up at her. He parted his lips to say something but shut it quickly. He had kissed her and she was already engaged. He had to apologize first before he asked her anything.

"I-I'm sorry Light…" he said making her coming back to reality. She looked at him. He looked around thinking of another way to break the silence.

"Um what happened to your dress?" he asked as he touched her dress nervously. Lightning looked at her dress and then at his hand.

"I ripped it so that I could catch up to you…" she stated as if she didn't care. "Serah's going to kill me once she sees this dress…" Hope blinked as he looked at her. "It was hers. I borrowed it for my date," she said while looking at him. She smiled slightly as she wiped the last tear that came down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…," Hope said in a low voice. Lightning shook her head as she stood up from the ground. She helped him up as she exhaled

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Look about,"

"Hope! Lightning!!" a girls voice called out, interrupting Lightning .

"Huh?" Lightning and Hope said at the same time while looking back at the two people who were running towards them.

"Vanille, Noctis? What are you two doing here?" Lightning asked. "I thought I told you to wait at the house." Noctis didn't reply, instead he was staring at her ripped dress.

"What happened to your dress?" he asked as he looked up at her. Lightning gave him an annoyed look.

"I ripped it," she said with her arms crossed over her chest. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you rip your dress?" he asked. Lightning rolled her eyes. She wasn't happy. She didn't understand why. Yeah they didn't listen but that wasn't a good reason to start yelling at them, was it? She sighed as she looked over at Vanille and Hope.

Noctis noticed she was now looking over at the other two. He suspired as he started to speak, "What…," before he could finish asking her his question, Lightning had interrupted him.

"I'll tell you later," she said as she looked back at him. "For now let's just go home." She smiled faintly. Noctis watched the other two for a few more second before he looked back at her and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

Hope headed home with Vanille after Noctis and her caught up to him and Lightning. They did talk a little before they said their goodbyes to the engaged couple.

Hope and Vanille walked in silence. Hope was in thoughts of what happened between Lightning and him. Vanille on the other hand, wanted to know what happened between the two. They seemed different to her somehow. She watched Hope and couldn't help but ask.

"Hope?" she called his name, trying to get his attention. With no response, Vanille tapped his shoulder and said his name again. She still didn't receive some type of answer from him. She sighed as she pushed him lightly.

Hope blinked as he looked over at Vanille. She smiled as he tilted his head.

"So did you tell her?" she asked. Hope blushed as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't…," he replied, "but I did kiss her…" Vanile batted her eyes. Hope shifted his eyes to the ground. "But I'm going to tell her when I'm ready."

"You better hope that prince of hers doesn't find out. He seemed pretty mad when he found out that you were going to steal Lightning from him," Vanille said teasingly. Hope blinked but grinned.

"I'm going to steal her no matter what from him," he said with a grin. Part of him believed he could while the other part believed he couldn't do it. Vanille and Hope reached Hope's house.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile. Hope returned the smile after he stepped inside the house.

"Night Vanille," He said as he waved. Vanille waved back and started to head home.

* * *

After saying bye to Hope and Vanille, Noctis carried Lightning on his back. He wasn't going to let her walk on her feet with no shoes. She protested but he wouldn't listen. Lightning exhaled since no matter what she said, he still wouldn't put her down. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to think of a way to explain what happened today. She wasn't sure on how to tell him about the kiss with Hope. Lightning didn't want him to find out by someone else.

Noctis looked at Lightning from the corner of his eyes. He knew something happened but was unsure of what it was. He sighed as he soon reached her house.

"Keys?" he asked as he reached the door. Lightning blinked as she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Keys?"

"Oh, there's a copy above the door," she said as she pointed to where it was. Noctis looked where she pointed to and reached for it. He grabbed the key and opened the door. He closed it after he entered. He walked to the couch and sat her down. He sat beside her as he took hold of her feet.

Lightning flinched as she looked at Noctis. He looked at her and smiled slightly. She returned the smile but let it disappear quickly. She looked at the ground while letting herself fall back in thoughts.

Noctis stood up and headed to her bathroom. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. He headed back to the living room and sat down as he grabbed both her feet.

"Light, is something wrong? You haven't said a thing," he said as he started to clean her feet with medicine. Lightning watched him. She had cut her feet while running after Hope. She groaned as her feet started to sting from the pain.

"Noctis, we have to talk…," she said as she looked away. He voice didn't sound like it normally would. Noctis ignored tge difference in her tone and looked up at her. He had a feeling this wasn't good.

"_Is she going to call off the engagement?" _he thought to himself. He respired as he looked down at her feet. He went through the first aid kit and grabbed the bandages. He started to wrap her feet.

"I'm listening," he said not looking up. Lightning narrow her eyes.

"I love you…and I don't blame you if you want to break up…," she said trying to stay calm. She couldn't cry, she didn't like being weak. Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked at her. Lightning took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"I...Hope kissed me," she said as she looked away. Her voice was low and filled with guilt. She didn't really know why. It wasn't her fault, or was it? Did she lead him on somehow?

"What?" Noctis said as he stared at her with confusion. He wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"I said Hope kissed me," this time she said it a little louder. Her voice still held some kind of guilt while also sounding annoyed. Noctis started to laughed. Yeah, he didn't like that fact that Hope kissed his girl but if he wanted to cheer her up he would have to ignore that part for now.

"Why are you annoyed?" he asked. Lightning glared at him as she punched his arm while blushing. He wasn't going to leave her after all. She smiled slightly as she was happy; she still had her prince.

* * *

**Naoto-Hika:** Thanks for reading. Please Review for Laris sake!

**Laris:** I wasn't even in it! *Pouts*

**Naoto-Hika:** ....I'll put you in the next chapter...if I get a lot of reviews like you claim you can get.

**Laris:** In that case, please review so I can be in the next chapter!!! Thank you all!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Naoto-Hika:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantay Versus XIII, or the Characters.

**Laris:** Thank you all for the reviews! *Looks at Naoto* I told you I'll ge you a lot of reviews.

**Naoto-Hika:** So you did....Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. There really isn't much couple in this one. Sorry! .

* * *

Noctis had reached his castle after leaving Lightning's house. The prince sighed as he walked inside. He spotted his blond hair friend sitting on the steps that lead upstairs. He headed over to Laris. Laris looked up from his shotgun and towards the prince. He grinned ready to ask questions until he noticed the look on his friend's face.

"What happened? Did she say no?" Laris asked. Noctis shook his head as he sat down beside him.

"No, she said yes," he replied. Laris tilted his head in confusion. If she said yes then why was he upset?

"Then what's wrong?"

"That dum kid kissed her…," Noctis said as he looked down at the ground. His voice held anger, frustration, and sadness. Laris eyes shot open as he heard the news. He was surpriseed. He heard about a boy liking Lightning from Fang but didn't know who it was.

"Are you two still dating?"

"Yeah…"

"Then talk to the kid."

"I don't wanna…."

"Why?"

"Because right now all I want to do is kill him…"

"….And why can't you?"

"He's Light's friend. If I killed him she'd probably try to kill me…"

"I see…Well, what do you plan to do then?"

Noctis shrugged. He wasn't sure what to do and what he could do. Laris watched his friend start to fall apart. He didn't like seeing Noctis like this, depressed and sad.

"Want to go a round?" Laris asked while holding up his shotgun. Noctis looked over at Laris and thought about it a good minute. He wanted to feel better but he didn't feel like doing anything either.

"Maybe later…," Noctis replied. Laris looked around the empty castle. He stood up and faced him.

"Come on," he said. Noctis looked at Laris confused. Laris didn't say anything but waved for him to follow. Noctis stood up from his seat and followed him. He watched as his friend led him out the castle and towards his car. He raised his eyebrow and didn't say anything. He wondered where Laris was planning to take him. It was late and most of the places are closed. The only things that were open were clubs and bars and Noctis wasn't into any of them. He entered the passenger side of the car and sat down. He closed the door as Laris entered the car and started it.

"Where are we going?" Noctis finally asked. Laris smiled and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell so Noctis sighed. Laris pulled out the driveway.

Laris pulled up to a bar and parked the car. He looked over at his best friend who glared at him. He just smiled brightly and got out the car. Noctis refused to get out the car. Laris had to open the door, drag him out the car, and into the bar. This wasn't easy for him but he still managed it.

"Now, let's have some fun!" Laris said as he headed to the counter. Noctis respired and followed him. They sat down. Noctis looked around at the people that were wasted. Laris ordered two shots. The waiter nodded and went to get the shots.

"Why are we here?" Noctis asked while looking at his friend. Laris smiled as he looked at the prince. The waiter came back with the shots and put them down in front of Laris. Laris handed one to Noctis and raised it up to make a cheer.

"This is to you. May you have a happy life with your fiancé," he said. Noctis looked at the shot Laris had handed him. He put his shot against his and they both drank it quickly. They shook their heads from how strong the taste was. Laris looked at the waiter and asked for two more shots. The waiter filled their shots. Noctis blinked as Laris grinned. He sighed as they took their shots.

Noctis was wasted, along with everyone else from the second shot. Laris stopped drinking since he was the one driving. He raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend get drunk. He didn't try to stop him even though he knew he was going to be in big trouble.

Laris blinked as he watched his friend flee to the door that led outside. He stood and paid the waiter. He quickly went after Noctis. Noctis was leaning over a trashcan vomiting, when Laris exited the bar. He walked over to him.

"Hey, Noct are you alright?" he asked. He was reply with vomiting. Laris felt sick while he heard him. Noctis looked at his friend once he was finished.

"I hate you…," he mumbled. "You did this to me." Laris blinked as he started to chuckle.

"I didn't do anything to you. You're the one that asked for more shots," he said with a smirk, "and don't make it sound so wrong." Noctis glared at him with a look that said, "I hate you so much right now."

"I wanna go see Lighty!" Noctis said loudly. Laris smiled nervously as he watched his friend act childishly.

"That's not a good idea," he said. "She's probably sleeping." Noctis shook his head.

"No she's not, watch," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. Laris blinked as Noctis dialed Lightning's number. He put it to his ear as it began to ring. Laris sighed as he shook his head. Noctis put the phone on speaker. The ringing soon stopped and was replaced with breathing.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said. Noctis hunged up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"See, she's not sleeping."

Laris eyes were wide open as he watched his drunken friend. He shook his head as he sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"How about I take you home and you talk to her tomorrow?"

"Um…NO!"

"Noct, she was sleeping and you woke her up."

"FINE!" Noctis yelled. Laris sighed once again and pushed him to the car. Once they reached it, he opened the passenger door. Noctis sat down as he entered. Laris closed the door and went in through the driver's side. He started the car and headed back to the castle. Noctis had fallen asleep during the ride.

* * *

The next morning, Hope woke up with the sun shining on his face from his bedroom window. He sat up on the bed as he looked at the floor. He yawned as he stretched. He stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

Once Hope finished getting ready, he headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. His father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper while eating his breakfast. Bartholomew looked at his son as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Bartholomew said to Hope. Hope smiled slightly as he sat down at the table.

"Morning dad," Hope said as he looked at his father. He turned back to his breakfast and began to eat. His father soon interrupted him.

"So, how's that girl of yours?" Bartholomew asked while putting his newspaper on the table and facing his son. Hope looked up at his father confused. What girl was he talking about?

"That Vanille girl," he said before Hope could ask his question. Hope blinked as he swallowed his food. Bartholomew tilted his head.

"She is not my girlfriend, she's my friend Dad," Hope said as he looked back at his food. Bartholomew raised an eyebrow in confusion. He somehow couldn't believe that.

"But you two are always hanging out and she likes you," he stated. Hope sighed as he started to play with his food.

"No she doesn't. She would have told me if she did," he said while letting the rest of the sentence run in his head, _"otherwise, she wouldn't have told me to ask Light out."_ Hope stood up from the table and looked at his father.

"I'm not hungry anymore," He said while forcing a smile. "I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back soon." Hope headed to the door. Bartholomew watched his son leave the house and respire.

"_Still just a kid,"_ he thought to himself while smiling.

Hope respired once he closed the door behind him. How could his father think Vanille was his girlfriend when he was in love with someone else? He started to walk with the thought of Vanille liking him.

After walking for twenty minutes and not being able to get Vanille out of his head, Hope crouched as he held his head.

"Dammit, Hope, she doesn't like you! Besides, you like someone else!" he told himself in a loud whisper. A young princess walked up behind Hope and smiled slightly.

* * *

Noctis woke up next morning with a headache that was to much real. He groaned as he looked around his room. The last thing he remembered was going to a bar with Laris and taking a few shots. Everything else was a blur. He sat up as he started to feel nauseous.

Laris came in the room just as Noctis ran into the bathroom. Laris' eyes were wide as the door was slammed shut, just as he walked in. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Noct, are you okay?" Laris asked from the other side of the door. He was soon answered with belching. He walked over to the bed and sat down. After a few minutes, Noctis walked out the bathroom. He glared at his friend.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed as he laid down on his bed.

"How do you feel?"

"As if I was hit by a truck."

"Well you should have stopped on the second shot."

Noctis glared at Laris. Laris grinned as he pulled out some medicine.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Lightning called you this morning and she isn't happy."

Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion as he closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"You called her late last night while she was sleeping, or did you forget?"

Noctis sat up on his bed to quickly, which made his head throb even more. He held his head in his hand. Laris sighed as he handed Noctis the medicine. He took the medicine and took it as he grabbed a bottle of water from his night table. He chuckled down the bottle of water with in a few seconds. Once he finished drinking the water, he looked back over at Laris.

"Why would you let me call her!"

"I tried to stop you but you don't listen."

"Dammit, Laris! Why did you have to take me to a bar!"

"Because you weren't yourself. Anyway, tick tock," he said while pointing to his watch. "You're running late." Noctis blinked as he stood up from the bed. He started to look around. He was soon interrupted by Laris' laughing. He looked over at his friend annoyed.

"Man, Noctis, you really are crazy for this girl. I was kidding. She didn't call and I never told you what time you had to meet up with her either." Laris said while grinning. Noctis stared at his blond hair friend with hatred in his eyes. His best friend was becoming his worst enemy.

* * *

Hope flinched as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He was too deep in thought that he didn't even realize a person standing behind.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" the voice asked. He looked up to see a girl with long bond hair smiling down at him.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine," he said as he stood up.

"My name is Stella Nox Fleuret, but you can call me Stella instead," she said as she placed her hand out to shake his. Hope looked at her hand and grabbed it.

"Hope Estheim," he said as he shook her hand while returning the smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hope."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked a little unsure of herself. Hope stared at her a few second before he replied.

"Um, yeah sure,"

Stella started to walk along side of him. Neither of them said a thing. Hope fell back in to thought about Vanille. He still didn't believe his father while trying to look for some kind of clue that gave him that idea.

Stella looked over at him and finally found something to talk about so she decided to ask, "Hey, Hope, what's on your mind?" Hope looked at her once his thoughts were intervene.

"Uh…," he said as he looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, after all he just met her. But then again, he just wanted to get it all out. Maybe telling someone would help him figure things out.

"Well, how would you know if one of your friends likes you when she encourages you to tell someone you like how you feel?" he asked. Stella looked at him as she smiled slightly. She wasn't sure how but she had an idea.

"And now the girl I like is engage to a dum prince that doesn't deserve her," Hope continued with his story but confused Stella since he was jumping all over the place. The only thing that stuck with her really was this so called "dum prince".

"Who's the prince?" she asked during his story. She didn't know why but she had to know that it wasn't Noctis, it just couldn't be him.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Hope replied.

* * *

Lightning was in her room scanning the pink dress she had ripped last night while running after Hope. She respired as she looked at the time. Time was running out way to fast then she hoped for.

"_How am I suppose to fix this dress?"_ she asked her self. She didn't know how to fix the dress. It was the only thing she really wasn't good with. She was best with picking out swords and fighting, not fixing dresses. The big hand on the clock had just join the little hand at twelve. That's right, it was now twelve o' clock and the door bell rang all over the house.

Lightning blinked as she looked at the clock on her wall.

"_Dam, she's on time…," _she mumbled as she headed down the steps and towards the door. She opened the door to reveal two people at her doorstep. Lightning narrowed her eyes as she stared at the man behind her sister.

"Hey Light! How you been?" the blond hair man said. Serah giggled as she looked at Lightning.

"Hey sis," the younger girl said. Lightning looked at her sister and smiled.

"Hey Serah," she said as she stepped to the side. Serah and Snow walked inside the house. They both looked around while smiling. Snow walked over to the couch, grabbed the remote to the TV, and sat down. Lightning stared at him until Serah grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs.

"We'll be back, Hun," Serah called back to her husband.

"Alright," he replied.

Lightning inhaled and exhaled as Serah saw her pink dressed ripped. Her younger sister quickly turned to face her. Serah would keep looking back at her older sister and her dress.

"What were you doing!" she asked loudly as she picked up her dress.

"I…was running after Hope," she replied.

"Light, this dress was a gift from Snow! Why did you have to rip it!"

"It was getting in my way."

"Well pick it up and it won't get in your way!"

"…."

"Don't you dare stay quiet! I want a good reason Light!"

Lightning stayed quiet while hoping someone would save her from her angry sister. She looked at her sister as Serah started to give a lecture.

"No one told you to give me that dress…," Light interrupted her. Serah glared at her sister.

"THEN DON'T CALL ME IF YOU NEED TO BORROW STUFF FOR YOUR LITTLE DATES!" Serah yelled. Lightning sighed. Her sister had a point. A blond hair man was standing at the door looking at them.

"What's going on," he asked worried. Both, Lightning and Serah looked over at him.

"Lightning ripped my dress that you bought me!" she said while trying to calm down. Lightning turned her gaze to the window while ignoring them. The couple continued to talk, well, Serah was talking loud and Snow was trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Serah," Lightning said as she looked back at them. Snow and Serah looked at her.

"Whatever…," the younger sister mumbled. She smiled slightly as she changed the subject from the dress. "So how was the date anyway?"

"It was nice," Lightning replied.

* * *

**Naoto-Hika:** Okay it wasn't all that great but please review! Thank you.

**Laris: **for no one's sake?

**Naoto-Hika:** Hmmm...I can do Vanille?

**Vanille:** Yay! Let's see if I can get more reviews then Laris did!

**Naoto-Hika:** Okays then! Please Review For Vanille's Sake!

**Laris:** You can try all you want, that isn't going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank for the reviews! I'm sorry I took long to update. I've been busy with a few things and going to florida didn't help me at all. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, Versus, XIII, or the characters in this story.**

* * *

Stella's eye shot open as she heard the prince's name.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum…?" she repeated as she looked at the grown now. Hope tilted his head confused as he looked at her. He turn his sight to her hands as he noticed them ball up into a fist.

"You know him?" he asked looking back at her. Stella looked back at Hope and nodded.

"Yeah I know him. He's a friend…Why haven't he told me he was getting married!" she asked a little too loud.

"Well he just proposed last night," he replied. Hope blinked as he noticed what he said. Was he just defending Noctis, his worst enemy? His thoughts were soon interrupted by the blond hair princess.

"Why don't we break them apart?" she asked. Hope blinked at her suggestion. Was she the same as him, losing someone she care deeply about?

"How can we when I already tried to?"

"Um you try to keep that girl away from Noctis while I keep him away from her. Spending most of their time with someone else might drift them apart and or make them jealous that they break up."

Hope smiled as he thought about the plan.

"That might work!" he said. Stella nodded.

"Alright the mission _Break up the Love Birds_ starts now!" Stella spoke loudly. Hope blinked at the name she called the mission. Stella frowned at his complete shock.

"What you don't like it?" she asked while glaring at him.

"Uh…yeah…," Hope lied as he smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, so like I was saying, Mission_ Break up the Love Birds_ starts now!"

Hope sighed slightly as he nodded. Stella rolled her eyes as she looked away. Hope stood up and stretched. He looked back at her as he noticed she was looking at him. He smiled slightly.

"We better get started then," Hope said. Stella smiled and nodded as she stood up as well.

"Well I guess to later then?" Stella said as she handed him her phone number. "I'll call you later to tell you how things went in my end. You'll let me know how things turn out at your end as well." Hope took her number and nodded.

"_Maybe I still have a chance to win her over…!"_ Hope thought to him self as they started to go their separate ways.

Making his way to Lightning's house, he spotted a girl with light red pigtails walking in front of him. Next to her was a much taller woman with black hair that had red tips. Hope blinked as he called out their names, "Vanille, Fang!" They both looked back at him and smiled.

"Hope!" Vanille said with a smile. "How are you?" Hope smiled as he reached them.

"I'm doing fine and yourself?" he asked.

"Same."

"Where are you headed to?" Fang asked. Hope looked at her with a smile.

"To Light's place," he replied. Vanille smiled as she looked at him.

"Still not giving up?" she asked. Hope shook his head.

"Nope."

"Glad to hear it," Fang said with a smirk. "We're heading to her place as well." Hope looked at Vanille. His smile faded as he remembered his father voice telling him that the girl that was helping him confess his feelings actually had feeling for him. Vanille noticed he was staring at her so she smiled.

"Are you alright Hope?" she asked. Hope blinked and nodded.

"Yeah," he said while smiling. Vanille returned the smile as she walked with Fang to Light's house. Hope followed quietly.

* * *

Noctis looked over at Laris still annoyed with him. His headache started to fade. Laris looked at his friend while grinning. He knew he was in trouble but didn't care. Why would he. Within a few seconds the silent's was broken with a knocking on the door.

"Come in," Noctis said as he looked at the door. To his surprise it was Stella. "What…"

"I came to spend time with you today!" she said as she interrupted him. "I also heard you're engaged."

"So what if I am?" Noctis said harshly. Laris looked at them both without saying a word.

"Why?" she asked annoyed. "Why are you engaged to some other girl?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow in confusion. Laris held his gaze at Stella without saying a thing. After a few seconds of silence, Laris stood up and headed for the exit.

"Well would you look at the time? I have to get going. Fang is going to kill me if I'm late." Laris said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Noctis watched his friend leave before turning back to Stella.

"What does it matter to you? It didn't work out between us."

"That's not true! Everything would have been great if…if you hadn't left without saying anything to me first."

"I had no choice…"

"What? Of course you had a choice! Everyone does!"

Noctis sighed as he smiled slightly looking at Stella.

"Drop it Stella… it's too late. I'm engaged and I'm happy with her."

Noctis looked at Stella while she glared at him. He respired as he his stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. Stella watched him retreating to the bathroom.

"Can we spend the day together?" Stella asked before he closed the door. Noctis looked at her confused. "You owe me that much."

"Nothing's going to happen between us…It's over," he said as he closed the door, ignoring the 'owe me' part. Stella sighed as she looked at the door.

"_That's what you think,"_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Noctis came out dressed in his usual clothes. He looked at Stella who was now sitting on his bed.

"I can't spend the day with you; I have to go see my fiancé." Noctis said as he went to get the keys to Quinn's car. As he reached for the keys, Stella grabbed his arm and pulled his away from the keys. There was no way she was going to let him go to her, not when she still held those feelings for him.

The prince flinched as he was pull towards her. The words "Don't go," were whispered into his ears. He looked at the princess and inhaled her scent. Why did she have to come today of all time. He had to apologize to Lightning for calling her late last night and he wanted to see her.

"Stella…," he whispered, "maybe tomorrow I can spend the day with you but not today." Stella shook her head as she held tighter.

"Hey Noct," a familiar voice said as he opened the door. Noctis and Stella looked over at Quinn.

"Q-Quinn!" Noctis said startled. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at Stella who was holding Noctis' arm tightly against her body.

"I came to get the keys to my car…" he reply.

Noctis pulled his arm away from her as her grip loosen.

"Sure can you take me to Light's house?" he asked as he walked towards Quinn with the keys. Quinn replied with a nodded and then pointed at Stella confused. Noctis looked back at Stella.

"I have to get going we can talk tomorrow," he said and then left his room with Quinn. Quinn looked at him waiting for answers as he walked beside him to the exit of the castle. Noctis noticed Quinn was waiting for him to explain what happened between him and Stella.

"Nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So then why was she holding on to your arm like if you two were dating again?"

"I'm not cheating on Lightning!"

"I didn't say you were prince."

"Good, then leave it at that."

"If that's wha"

"She came into my room and started talking about my engagement with Lightning and why she wasn't the one I was engaged to. I told her I'm not in love with her anymore, so why does she keep coming around?" Noctis said interrupting him.

Quinn stayed silent once Noctis interrupted him. He listened as they reached Quinn's car.

"That's not true though, is it?" Quinn finally asked as he opened the passenger door for him. Noctis looked at Quinn confused and waited for him to go on. "I mean you do love her but it's not the same as the love you have for Lightning. You broke up with Stella because of her parents and since you haven't told her, she going to keep coming around until you tell her the real reason you broke up with her, and not the one you keep feeding her about not loving her anymore."

Noctis got into the car with out saying anything. Quinn closed the passenger's door and headed to the driver's side of the car.

* * *

Lightning, Serah, and Snow were sitting at the table talking about the date that Lightning had been on with Noctis last night. Snow rolled his eyes as his wife squealed when Lightning had showed them her engagement ring.

"When is it? When are you going to get your dress? What are you going to do for your honeymoon?" Serah continued to ask question, not giving her sister a chance to answer. Lightning smiled nervously when the doorbell rang just to interrupt Serah with her questions.

"I'll get it!" Lightning said as she stood up and headed for the door quickly. Serah blinked at her sister's speed to the door. She looked at Snow as he smiled at her.

Lightning opened the door to see Fang, Vanille, and Hope. She blinked a few times before speaking, "Hey, what are you three doing here?"

"What? We can't see how a friend is doing?" Fang asked with a smirk. Vanille smiled as Hope looked away from Lightning.

"We want to know how your date went last knight with the prince," Vanille said. Lightning looked at Hope, knowing that wasn't the reason he was here.

"What about you Hope?" Lightning asked as he was now getting looks from Vanille and Fang. Hope noticed the looks he was getting from his two companions and swallowed hard as he looked at Lightning.

"I-I came to explain about what happened last night," he mumbled under his breath as he looked down at his hands as he noticed he was playing with his fingers. Lightning smiled slightly as she stepped to the side to let them in.

"Serah and Snow are here," she said as they entered.

"Really?" Vanille asked as she headed to the dinning room to meet up with Serah and Snow. Fang and Hope followed behind her. Lightning closed the door and headed to the dinning room. She sighed just before she entered the dinning room to meet up with the others.

Once everyone was seated around the table the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Hope said as he stood up from his seat. Lightning shook her head as she stood up. She smiled at him.

"No, I'll get it," Lightning said as she headed for the door. She opened the door and sighted just as Noctis came in view. He blinked at the sigh and tilted his head.

"What? Not happy to see me?" he said with a frown. Lightning glared at him for a few seconds before stepping to the side to let him in. Noctis walked inside upset with the greeting his received from his fiancé. He expected a kiss or something sweet but instead he got nothing but a glare.

"Did I say something or did something?" he asked as he looked at her. Lightning respired as she continued to stare at him. After a few moments of awkward silence, she closed the door and headed to the dinning room ignoring the confused Noctis that followed behind her. Everyone looked at the couple as they entered. Soon all the eyes left Lightning only to stare at the person next to her.

Noctis blinked as he saw everyone around the table. The only person that was missing from the group that Lightning spends time with was Sazh, who was on a vacation trip with his son, Dajh. He looked at Hope as he felt unease. He didn't like Hope from the door and with him kissing his girl made him like him even less.

Lightning looked at Hope and Noctis, waiting for trouble to start between them. The silence was broken when Serah asked Noctis a question, one that she already asked her older sister.

"So Noctis, when is the wedding?"

Noctis turned his gaze to his soon to be sister-in-law and smiled slightly.

"Well we're not sure yet. I only proposed last night and I came to see if Lightning wanted to start making arrangements with me tonight." Noctis replied.

"I have to get going," Hope said as he stood up from his chair. Everyone blinked as they looked at him.

"I'll show you out…?" Lightning said. Hope nodded as he headed for the door. Lightning followed him in silence. He opened the door and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't explain," he said as he forced himself to smile. Lightning nodded as she returned the fake smile back

"Don't worry about it Hope. I'll see you around," she said. Hope nodded and left her house. Lightning closed her door and headed back over to the dinning room. The couple sat down and everyone was now talking about the wedding between the love birds. Noctis and Lightning sighed as they just listened to the conversation.

After a few hours, Noctis and Lightning were finally left alone. Snow and Serah had to do some food shopping, Fang was going to meet up with Laris later and had to get ready, and Vanille was going to help Fang pick out something nice to ware.

Lightning and Noctis didn't say anything. Their minds were stuck on the conversation that Serah had brought up before having to go. The conversation was about Noctis having to deal with Lightning's mood swings "when" he gets her pregnant to start their own family. Lightning tried to picture herself being pregnant as Noctis trying to figure out the mood swings she would have if she was pregnant.

"So what were you doing at three in the morning?" Lightning asked once she was snapped out of her imagination. Noctis blinked and looked at her. He smiled nervously. Oh boy was he in trouble for calling her so late.

"I…I'm sorry," he said trying to find out a way to explain the whole situation. "What happened was, when I got home I missed you and I didn't look at the time so I decided to call you."

"What were you doing getting home at three in the morning?"

"Um, well Laris took me out to a…bar?" he asked rather then telling. Lightning tilted her head confused.

"But you don't drink."

"That what I thought."

"That what you thought?"

"I mean I know I don't drink…?"

Lightning rolled her eyes as she stood up and smiled slightly. Noctis looked at her with an innocent face. He didn't want to get in trouble with the one he cared for most.

"So um about tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight?" she asked as she looked at him clue less about tonight. "The wedding plans?" Noctis nodded in response.

"Come around seven and we can start. I want to make you dinner."

Hope met up with Stella after he left Lightning's house. The plans already seemed to be failing for the both of them. Stella couldn't get Noctis to spend the day with her which made him leave Lightning's house.

Stella looked at Hope as he stood there in silence. She sighed as she started to play with her blond hair. The two haven't said anything but "what happened" which came from Hope's mouth.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I tried to stop him but then his friend came along and he escaped." Hope looked at her and smiled slightly. Who was he trying to kid again? He knew deep down that this plan wasn't going to work out.

"It's alright; let's just forget about the plan. They're going to see each other regardless if we're with them," he said. Stella blinked as she looked at him. She pushed her hair back as she glared at him. How could he say that, out of all people, him?

"H-how can you give up on someone you love?" she asked a bit too loud. Hope just smiled at her.

"You know I would have said the same thing yesterday but now I'm thinking why would I want to make the one I love suffer? If I love her I'll let her go so she could be happy, even if it means I won't be the one that is making her happy."

"I…I can't just…" Stella started to speak when she was interrupted with a pair of lips that lock on to hers. She blushed as she looked at the boy that was kissing her.

Hope blushed as he pulled away. He turned away so she wouldn't be able to see his blushed. He couldn't believe he kissed someone else, especially someone he only just met. But she was just like him, losing someone he loved.

"I'm sorry," Hope said, breaking the quiet. Stella was staring at his back still blushing. She shook her head slightly to break free from her thoughts.

"Don't be…," she whispered loud enough that he can hear. Hope turned around to face her. He grinned wide which made her giggle.

"Mission _Break up the Love Birds_ failed." Stella said before she kissed Hope in return for the first kiss.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! Ya know you wanna share your thoughts! X) **

**Thank you bunches!**

**~I'll try to put the next chapter up ASAP!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Special thanks to Johan07 for telling me where I should start this chapter!**

**Sorry I took long to long t update! I've been busy with stuff and my brother been hogging my computer all to himself.**

**Link to Lightning's wedding dress will be in my profile! I didn't know how to describe it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy13 or Versus 13!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The day the couple have been planning for was just hours away now. Both nervous and yet excited. Noctis was in his castle with his friends. Marcus and Laris were playing cards while Quinn was reading a book. Noctis was actually just watching Laris and Marcus play. Although, most of the time he would zoom into his own thoughts. For some unknown reason to him, he couldn't get Stella and the fact that she was dating Hope out of his mind.

"It's weird…" he started to speak as he closed his eyes. His friends looked at him with a confused look. What could he possibly be talking about? "Stella and Hope, I mean. My Ex is dating my rival…," Laris grinned as on cue he started to speak.

"Is someone jealous?" he asked as he stood up. Noctis opened his yellow eyes and looked over at the blond hair male. The look Laris was receiving was menacing and cold. He swallowed and sat back in his seat. Marcus and Quinn grinned as they noticed this.

"It's going to be a big day so I'm calling it a night," Noctis said as he stood up from his seat and headed out the door. Laris, Quinn, and Marcus watched him leave.

"I wonder…will he get married tomorrow or will he let jealousy take over him and allow him to make a stupid move on the one he claimed to move on from?," Quinn asked as he closed his book. Laris and Marcus looked at Quinn and sighed. They were all wondering the same thing.

Noctis had just reached his master bedroom. He opened the door and headed straight for his bed. He sat down on his king size bed and took his boots off. He sighed as he lay on his back.

"_Tomorrow you will be my Queen…Claire…Lightning…"_ he thought to himself. _"How will she be addressed as? Queen Lightning or Queen Claire…?"_ his thoughts were soon taken over by sleep.

_**~Beginning of Dream~**_

_His eyes opened as he looked at the King of Tenebare. _

"_So do you agree to the terms Prince Caelum?" the king said. Noctis showed no interested in what the king was saying and simply replied with, "Yes your highness..." _

"_Good then go meet with her and tell her you are done seeing her."_

_Noctis respired as he left the castle of Tenebare. He entered the car that was waiting for him. Quinn opened the door as Noctis approached. Once his prince was inside the car, he closed the door and headed for the driver's side. He entered the car and looked back at his friend. Before he could ask where to next, Noctis told him the next stop. After about ten minutes of driving, Quinn reached the park he was instructed to go to. Before he could get out the car to open the door for his prince, Noctis had opened the car door and stepped out. He closed the door as he spotted his blond hair lover at the time. His face lit up a little until the voice of her father repeated his earlier statement, "I need you to end your little affair with my daughter. I have already chosen a husband for her. If you don't end it with her tonight I will have to deal with this in a situation we will both like to avoid. The terms are quite simply. End your little games and that will be the end of it or I will attack your kingdom and every one of your men will die. Do you agree to the terms Prince Caelum?"_

_Noctis sighed as he made his way to Stella. He looked at the ground for a few seconds as he thought of a lie to tell her. He looked up at her as he saw her smile start to fade and concern start to take over. He forced a smile which quickly faded. _

"_Stella, we need to talk," his voice was too low to hear. Stella tilted her head slightly as she gave him a questionable look._

_He took a deep breath and started to speak, "I can't…I can't be with you anymore!" Stella eyes shot open for a few seconds. She forced a smile that said –This isn't funny-. Noctis looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Stella…I…just don't love you anymore…" he said as he forced himself to look at her. If he wanted her to believe him then somehow he was going to have to show he meant it. Stella eyes started to water up. She wiped her eyes and started to run away from him. Noctis closed his eyes and sighed._

_As he reopened his eyes he found himself at a different park. He was now wearing a black tux. He looked at the people that were now standing as the bride's theme was playing. He looked at his soon to be wife as she walked down the space that was in between the chairs. She turned to face him once she had reached him. For some unknown reason, he couldn't exactly see her face. He removed the veil from her face. His eyes shot open as he noticed it wasn't Lightning, it was Stella he was marrying. _

_**~End of Dream~**_

Noctis sat up on his bed as he found himself panting. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He opened his bedroom door and blinked as he saw Laris. Laris grinned.

"Hey Prince, I just came to wake you up so that you could get ready for your wed-" Laris started to say as he was pulled in the room by Noctis. The prince closed the door shut and looked over at his confused blond hair friend.

"Where is Quinn?" he asked with his hand still on the doorknob.

"He went to get the bride," Laris replied. "What's up Noctis? Is something wrong?"

Noctis shook his head and then sighed. "Actually yeah…I had a weird dream that I wanted to tell Quinn about."

"You can tell me! I won't tell anyone."

Noctis smiled slightly. Part of what he just said was true. He wouldn't tell anyone except Marcus and Quinn.

"I'm marrying Lightning, right? I'm not marrying Stella am I!" he asked. Laris blinked at the question and simply answered, "Of course you're marrying Lightning. Why would you be marrying Stella when she's dating the short white hair kid?"

"I-I love Light right…I mean…" Noctis started to speak as Laris' voice interrupted him.

"What the hell, Noctis? You can't start having cold feet now!" his voice showed some hint of annoyance. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look Noctis…I don't know what really ever happened between you and Stella but I don't think I ever seen you as happy as you are with Lightning. However, I'm not the one getting married, so you have to make your decision within an hour." Laris left Noctis' room and closed the door behind him. Noctis sighed as he went to his bed to sit down.

"_Thanks a lot Laris…"_Noctis thought to himself. _"Stupid dream…"_

Noctis looked up as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" he yelled for the person could hear. The door opened slowly and a blond hair princess stepped inside the room. Noctis blinked as he spotted who it was. He opened his mouth to start talking but was cut off before anything came out.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and I hope you'll have a nice life with her beside you," Stella said as she smiled. He sighed lightly and smiled.

"Thanks Stella," he said as he stood up. "I want to tell you the real reason I broke it off…"

Stella giggled which surprised him. "I already know the real reason. I figured it out that night when I got back to the castle. Father was telling Mother about it…its fine Noctis. I'm not holding it against you…I probably would have done the same thing if my country was being threaten." She smiled as she looked around his room and then back him. "Well you should start getting ready. You only have forty-five minutes till the wedding starts."

The prince nodded and the princess left the room. Both content with now being able to move forward. Stella was pleased with him finally being able to tell her the truth and Noctis was pleased that he was finally able to get it out of his chest.

He stood up and looked over at his dresser. He smiled as he spotted the picture that Laris and Fang had taken of him kissing Lightning on their double date. He looked over at his closet where his tuxedo was.

Forty minutes have gone by since he had his visit with Stella. He was now at the park standing in front of a circler fountain. He looked at Laris, who was his best man, and his other two friends that were standing behind him. Quinn and Marcus smiled as they looked over at the guests, who were taking their seat.

Once everyone was seated, the pianist started to play the theme for the bridesmaid. The first bridesmaid to come out was Fang. She wore a red dress that pasted her feet. It was sleeveless and tight up top to show her curves. Right near her thighs, the dress started to loosen. The red started to end as a blue color started to show. Her hair was up into a bun with a few strings of hair hanging loose. As she got closer, Laris placed his arm out for her to take. She smiled as she placed her arm around his. Once they were a few steps away from the prince, Fang and Laris spilt and went to their spots.

Vanille was just a few steps behind Fang as she met up with Marcus. She wore the same dress as Fang and her hair was the same as well. She smiled as she spited from Marcus and went to stand in her spot. Serah was the maid of honor. She took Quinn's arms once she reached him. They both split up and went to their spots.

The pianist started to play the bride's theme. Everyone stood up and turned around to look at the limo. With a few seconds, Lightning appeared out of the limo. She looked at the guest for a second before looking over to where Noctis was standing. She smiled as she made her way to him. He smiled as he saw how gorgeous she looked in her wedding dress.

With every step she took she pasted her guest and became closer to her soon to be husband. He placed his hand out for her. Lightning took his hand into her as Sarah took her bouquet of flowers. They both smiled at each other as Snow started to speak. (He was asked to wed them by Noctis…)

After a long speech from Snow, it was finally time for the Noctis and Lightning to say their vows.

"I, Clair Farron, take you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And here to, I pledge you my faithfulness." Lightning said as she smiled and placed the ring on his ring finger. Noctis grinned with happiness.

"You're turn, Noctis," Snow said. Noctis nodded as he started to speak, "I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." He placed the ring on her ring finger.

"You may now kiss your bride," Snow said as he smiled. Noctis placed his arm around her waist as he kissed her. Lightning kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and everyone cheered. They broke their kiss and hurried to the limo. At the door of the limo, Lightning looked at her sister as she gave her the bouquet of flowers. She smiled as she looked at the crowd of girls pile a few feet away from her.

Fang sighed as she was at the front with her arms crossed over her chest. Vanille smiled as she whispered to her cousin. "Get ready!" Fang rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be jammed in a pile of girls just for a bouquet of flowers. This was all Laris and Vanille fault.

Lightning turned around with her back facing the girls. She threw the bouquet over her head and turned around to see who would catch it. Vanille was jumping for it just as all the other girls did. Fang watched the bouquet head straight for her. She sighed and grabbed it once it was in her reach. Vanille smiled brightly at her.

"Heh, your way to tall!" she said happily. Fang returned Vanille's smile with her own. She headed over to Laris who was also smiling.

Lightning and Noctis got into the limo. The driver closed the door and headed to the driver seat. He entered the limo and started to the car. He pulled out of parking and started to drive away from the park were all their friends were.

Hope and Stella smiled as they held each others hand and started to head back to their house.

_**-Fin!-**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. **

**Please review! **


End file.
